


Taiyang Needs Child Support

by CharadesOfChagrin



Category: RWBY
Genre: Autism, Bestiality, Child Support, Divorce, Entire Tribe, Explicit Mpreg, F/M, Implied Mpreg, Implied Murder, Impregnation, Other, RWBY is a bad show, Redemption, Sex, entire team, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharadesOfChagrin/pseuds/CharadesOfChagrin
Summary: After fleeing Haven, Raven visits her husband





	Taiyang Needs Child Support

Man, there were a lot of weeds! The Xiao Long garden has never been so neglected! Usually Taiyang was more dilligent with this, but he's been very distracted this month. Tending to Yang's needs was a lot of work, but he was never happier to see her fully recover and get back out there. It's been quite a while since then, Tai wondered  if she made it to her mom alright. This month has really been rough for him. The thought about Yang  going to see Raven made him concerned for her safety but also sad. He was nostalgic for the days he was with Raven. Yang really did remind him so much of her. So much of the good in her. 

Three hours had passed. Taiyang was about to reach his limit. The heat of the summer didn't help at all, either. Finally, he had gotten rid of every single weed in the garden. He stood up to open the door and go in wity Zwei, who wasn't enjoying the heat either. 

The air suddenly seemed to change. It went from brutully hot and dry to cooler, more humid, even breezy. A sense of dread and regret filled the air. Tai recognized this aura. The black feather on the ground confirmed it. This sense of hopelessness, regret, strife, stress. It is none other than his former wife and team mate all those years ago: Raven Branwen. 

Tai suddenly forgot his exhaustion and snapped back to high alertness. Raven was the type of force that he needed to be on guard for, she's like one of his more dangerous missions. "What do you want?" He growled at the maiden. 

Raven was on her knees, not out of supplication, but just the sheer stress she had gone through before. She needed to go someplace far away from that damn academy, and here was sadly the only place she could think of. Salem didn't know of this place. She would be safe here, for now.

"Tai..." Raven gasped. She did something completely out of character and ran into her former partner's arms. Tai did the sensible thing and pushed her off, because he knew that she only got like this when she needed something. "Look, Raven." He started scowling. "I don't think I can accompany any more mouths right now. I've barely been growing enough food as is." 

"I'm sure you can accomodate for me. Tai, I have nowhere else to go, and I'm really sorry for this if it's inconveniencing you, but I would really appreciate it if you could let me stay until I get back on my feet." Tai facepalmed. "Raven I live in the middle of bumfuck nowhere and have to grow my own food. The nearest supermarket is like 30 miles from here. I have to make my own dogfood for Zwei. I still haven't gotten Ruby and Yang new beds since they were 9. Yang sleeps in my bedroom now, I sleep on the couch. Do you really think I can host another person? I'm constantly out for work, I don't get home for 12 hours, this was my first day off in 3 weeks. I don't think I can trust you alone at MY house with MY money for 12 hours every day." Raven was in tears at this explanation of the cold hard truth. "Tai, I'm so sorry, I never thought you'd feel this way. I didn't know you'd have to live like this. Would you please forgive me?"

The Yellow Dragon scoffed at this sobbing wretch whom he once fucked. He was almost laughing: "Pfffft. As if you're sorry. Fauniceshit that you didn't know I'd end up like this. You took everything from me in the divorce! Except the kids because I had to go through so much to prove how much of a shitty irresponsible mother you are. This was the only house I could afford. Even then I have to take out my third mortgage on it. Do you know how much Yang's new arm set me back? I barely make enough money teaching and hunting as-is. I'm not about to let someone come in and contribute nothing and probably take everything I own AGAIN." He turned his back towards her for this line: "You are the daughter of a bandit afterall." 

Raven had trouble swallowing this pill, but the truth had forced her to reflect. "Tai..." she started choking on her tears. "I have literally no other place to go. I had to work for Salem's minions. They gave me no other choice, or else they would have killed the whole tribe.Now the Fall Maiden is dead, and Salem will want to find me and kill me. The only reason I'm not being pursued right now is because she doesn't know who I really am. I'm scared, I let Yang, my own child have the relic: something that will surely get her killed. I didn't want this for her, but I can't convince her otherwise. I have no other family anymore to turn to. Salem will probably destroy my tribe anyway. I'm gonna miss my sextoys." Raven started rambling at this part. 

Tai paused for a second: "Is that why most of your tribe were men?"  Raven gritted her teeth. She didn't mean to let that slip. "Shutup! I impregnated all of them, you know!" Tai gave a competitive chuckle. "Yeah, well I impregnated the ENTIRE TEAM. Including your brother! How do you think I got Zwei?" Zwei barked. But this just sent Raven into further sadness. "I-I tried to kill my own brother.... I'm a coward, Tai. I'm scared. No one likes me. My daughter, Yang, she hates me!" Raven charged into Taiyang's bosom, crying rivers of salty sadness. "No, Raven, Yang would never hate you. I'm sure she didn't mean it." "She did!" Raven wept. "I'm the biggest disappointment in her life!" Taiyang sighyanged. Seeing this woman-no-his wife like this made him nostalgic. He had a change of heart. 

"Alright Raven. I don't want to see you dead, and I don't want you to be in this state. I'll let you in." He softly said, caressing his wife's jet black hair. "But on one condition." He gruffly comanded. Raven tied her hair back, knowing her husband, it was a sex demand. He was the biggest sex-maniac in the series after all, only tied with her. "Alright, let's get this over with, what do you want?" Raven with tear stains got on her knees and began unzipping Tai's pants, his massive dragon schlong was already hard. "Oh no, I don't want sex." Taiyang stated. This was the first time he has said this. "What I want, is for you to pay me some goddamn child support." Raven stood up. "What!?" She muttered in utter shock. "Yeah, that's right bitch, give me some! I have hardly any money and am supporting two kids' tuitions. I work two jobs.  And you haven't paid me any fucking child support since the divorce. You have nowhere to turn to, right? Well if you give me some reparations, then I won't have you fucking arrested. The government's been looking for your fat beautiful ass for 15 years Raven." 

Raven had no choice to accept. Utterly defeated, she paid Tai all she owed him in the form of stolen goods. It was enough for him. She then moved back in. Surprisingly, she did clean up her act a little and tended to the houses needs on occasion. She even cooked sometimes, but she only knew how to make scrambled eggs. She payed Tai rent in the form of fucking. She really missed that with him. She tried to replicate it with her sextoys-I mean-bandits, but it never felt the same, even after impregnating every single one. Eventually they decided to remarry, and she turned her life around! Yang and Ruby actually felt really happy that a mother figure came back into their lives. Raven even made cookies as good as Summer Rose's! Which leads one to think that might be the reason she murdered her...

Entire Team


End file.
